Time for Immortal
Characters Jacob Madison Angelle Hunter Thorne Kell Danvers Chapters Time For Immortal Ch.1 Time For Immortal Ch. 2 Chapter One "Angelle!" I exclaimed. Angelle turned around and saw me catching up to her, gasping for breath. "What's up... Jacob, right?" I nodded. "Yeah. Nothing much. What's new with you?" By this point I'd gotten most of my breath back. "You were calling my name," she replied. "Why?" I pulled something from my mental Excuse List. "You left some of your papers back at the library." "Thanks," she said. After a few seconds she added, "Well?" I slapped my face. "Right. They're still there... My bad." "Well, thank you anyway. Bye." She walked away. "It's never going to happen, you know," someone said. I turned to see my friend Kell standing next to me. "How do you always show up out of nowhere?" I complained. "I walk. Sometimes run. Point is, you never hear me until I say something. Besides, Angelle? Really? You should probably quit while you're ahead-ish." "What's that supposed to mean?" I said. "Nothing." Yeah, that's Kell. Brief, sarcastic, harsh... and the only person in the world who knows my secret. It had started a few years back. I died, but I didn't die. It's complicated. Maybe I can explain later. For now, I'll just focus on the man who was walking just past me. He had dark hair that covered one of his eyes. He was wearing a black robe with red lining that almost covered his feet. The reason he stood out, though, was that when he walked, a green light trailed behind him on the ground. He made a sharp right turn and continued walking. It seemed pretty random at first, but then it was clear that the light he was forming was making a picture. A five-pointed star inside a circle. It was one of those marks that hardly anyone knew anything about, but some incidents made it look bad - like that plus sign with wonky points that the Germans used. "What are you doing?" Kell asked. The man looked at us. "Preparing for tonight." He snapped his fingers. Suddenly the entire area was filled with people moving superfast, like he'd set the universe on Fast Forward. And then it was dark. Ten people showed up. Some were guys. Some were girls. All were dressed in black and red, just like the man with the pentagram. "Come, watch..." he said, waiting for his sentence to be finished. "Jacob," I answered. "And Kell. And you are?" "Hunter. This is Quinn, Clem, Timas, Tallula, Scott, Deb, Sun-Hi, Marco, Bernard, and Regina." "It's short for Deborah," one of the girls - Deb, probably - said. "What are you doing?" Kell repeated. "It's a weekly circle. It's necessary - a cycle mustn't cease." "Oh, Hunter, man, that reminds me. Your co-leader won't be able to make it today," a guy said. Hunter sighed. "Thank you for telling me, Scott. We will have to make due with only eleven. So would you two wish to observe." "Pass," Kell said immediately. "Ditto," I said. "Maybe some other time." "Of course," Hunter said. We started to walk away when Hunter's breath whispered, "Immortal one." Category:DarkCyberWolf Category:Story Category:Origins Story